There are various content publishing tools. Most of these tools publish generalized content to an audience, where such content is not personalized to specific individuals within that audience. Of the publishing tools that provide some degree of personalization, such personalization is accomplished by having developers or information technology personnel hard-code personalized content. In other words, such individuals have to access source files, whether XML files, C++ or C# files, etc., and manually change code to effect a personalized publication. Thus, to address such shortcomings, and other such related shortcomings, various systems and methods are disclosed herein for the publishing of profiled content by any personnel without having to hard-code any personalized content.